Equivalent Exchange
by Jokess
Summary: A Royai that I wrote to counteract all the angstyness that has been plaguing me. Loosly based on the holiday of Valentines.


Jokess-I feel almost evil for doing this. I have no idea why though? Perhaps because I'm so used to morbid angsty-ness this seems wrong? Ah, well even if that is so I HAVE to write this. Inspiration has been bothering me for months. But of course I had computer troubles and writing troubles and just plain troubles. Still, after reading so many stories my inspiration refused to die even though I'm tired as anything. Two in the morning stories are tiring. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I don't know how original the idea is, the pairing certainly isn't, either way I do hope you enjoy this.

Equivalent Exchange

Near the time when snow started to fall and the weather become colder there seemed to be one odd tradition used to supposedly warm someone up. But, the tradition wasn't a cup of something warm to drink or warm clothing put on. Those were necessities. This tradition began, and was on, the streets. She hadn't known when exactly it had started. She had just noticed it one day. As observant as she was it was all too possible that what she saw had been the beginning. Though, the tradition was so big when she had noticed it, it was impossible to say for sure.

Of course she, Riza Hawkeye, never took part in the tradition of buying those silly cards for whomever she deemed worthy. Not because she didn't deem anyone worthy, oh no, she just thought the whole tradition was an excuse to fool around late at night or in an alley or bathroom or cheap bar or inn. Whatever the excuse she didn't partake in the festivities, and as if in silent agreement the festivities didn't take part in her. Or, that was she never got any cards though just about everyone else did.

Of course Roy Mustang was no exception. Really, it almost disgusted Riza to see how many cards the colonel got. This year was no different for on his desk were countless cards that covered his desk and even spilled onto the floor.

Riza shook her head. If this tradition only had lasted one day she was sure she could have handled everything. Of course this tradition lasted nearly a week. It was bad enough so that last year Roy hadn't even been visible behind his stack of cards that had pictures that could satisfy Roy's womanizing for a little bit.

As Riza made her way to the office, knowing she'd be early, she shook her head knowing this year would be no different. Really, even now Riza could not understand how other woman were so gullible. It was ridiculous and almost sickening to see how they could cling and say such nasty things about others.

These were the same type of woman Roy seemed to like. Inevitably these woman were well endowed and could give even Ed a bloody nose if he happened to mistakenly walk into something while pretending not to look up.

Not realizing she had stopped in her annoyance Riza snapped to reality when she heard a voice. Looking around she soon spotted the proprietor of a larger stand. One of the many selling cards on the street.

Deciding to quickly move on before she was trapped Riza had no more taken a step before some assistant to the proprietor was next to her and a few steps ahead talking and gesturing in such a way Riza found herself stepping closer and closer to the stand.

Rather annoyed that she had been caught, and knowing she could not and would not raise a panic, Riza sighed deciding to take at least a cursory glance at the cards so she could leave.

Of course her name wasn't just show. Even when not aiming her gun she instantly saw one of the few cards she might just buy.

The card was just a friendly one. One with a kitten on the gold-ish background. Thinking instantly of Al despite herself, she picked up the card and opened it. Inside was the same ginger colored kitten with a valentines heart in its mouth looking quite adorable. Above the kitten the caption stated. 'Cat leave you out' Apparently the card had tried to be witty and use the word 'cat' instead of 'can't'. Unfortunately it failed miserably. Despite that she was already carrying it around as she soon spotted another card/ This one had a mouse, cat, and dog on the card. All three animals had their stomachs to the sky and their four paws bent at what would have been wrists and ankles. All in all it definitely showed the animals on the cover wanted their bellies rubbed.

Seeing this Riza smiled ever so slightly. She couldn't help but think of Black Hayate who she found often in the same position on a blanket or somewhere similarly warm. Of course now she just had to open it. Upon doing so she read, 'Spread the smiles.' Already she had got this one for Ed without even buying it yet.

Within about another ten minutes Riza found herself with a small stack of cards. One for each of the people that worked under, willing or otherwise, under Mustang. In other words these cards were for the people she would at the least call allays.

Looking around her blue eyes sharp for anyone Riza bought the cards from the proprietor who had a look of happiness for his customer on his face. Starting to walk away Riza knew very well she had left Mustang out of her shopping spree. She had told herself it as because he didn't need more of a swelled head or ego. This was of course true enough though not the whole truth. The whole truth was that none of them expressed that certain something that summed up everything as the cards she bought had.

There was that and the fact that she was already thinking of dumping the cards knowing her act had been foolish and rash. However, just as Riza was about to start walking towards head quarters again something caught to those sharp eyes of hers.

Never able to not act on intuition, Riza turned back to the card stand and took a step to the side so that she could see the card she had seen before.

Immediately it became apparent why she hadn't seen the card before. It was kept in the section of cards that were definitely more romantic if the pink, frills, angels and various love poems were any indication. However the card she saw was different. On the cover was a plain, but very comfortable looking fire place with a large fire burning safely in it.

Almost mesmerized by this Riza barely felt herself pick up the rather small card and open it up. However, she did feel her heart speed up to double time before her mind caught up with what the inside said. It was simple but spoke volumes.

It said. 'I will always protect my flame.' As her mind caught up with how perfect this card was Riza noticed she was gripping it to the point it had bent slightly. Quickly she released her hard grip but still was staring hard at the card.

Really, she had been lost to begin with. All the cards, and this tradition in general, had a way of sucking one in and not letting them out. In other words Riza had purchased the card after managing to make it look as good as new.

Now, as she headed off to her job looking sharper then ever Riza could only half wish she could throw these cards away. But, of course she wouldn't. She wouldn't sign them or anything, just leave them where their soon to be owners would get them. That way she could keep her regression to herself. Most of all though no one would know of the last card she bought. The card she bought for her flame.

As Riza approached Head Quarters Riza was doing more thinking then watching. It was because of that she walked right into something, or someone, and fell back with a small yelp of surprise.

Hearing his laugh Riza frowned as she looked up to see Roy Mustang. "Sir, I fail to see the humor in the situation. If there had been trouble both of us could have been killed."

"But there was no trouble was their lieutenant?" Mustang said watching as Riza picked herself up. Of course his eyes soon shifted to the cards that had scattered on the floor. "And I thought you weren't a fan of this tradition." he said after a moment.

Riza remained expressionless this time though a slight blush tinted her cheeks. However, she didn't answer seeing as his first question was rhetorical and the second a statement.

Seeing that he would get no reply from Riza, that wasn't new, Roy shook his head and began to pick one up since Riza didn't seem to realize they were on the floor.

Immediately he was surprised as he saw something like shock and embarrassment go through his lieutenant's eyes. Looking up she noticed she had turned an uncharacteristically bright shade of red.

"What?" he asked teasingly. "Hiding your true love's name in the card?" Mustang started to laugh at this only to see that Riza had blushed more. "N-N-N-No of c-c-course not sir." Riza stammered barely able to speak. She knew it was foolish but she couldn't help it. For, of course Roy had reached out to the card that had been meant for him.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I read it." he said again teasingly not so much surprised when Riza almost turned purple in embarrassment then said almost too loudly. "No!"

Realizing how disrespectful, not to mention immature, she was being Riza took deep breath and gathered her wits. "Sir, what I mean is that you wouldn't be interested in what was inside."

It really did hurt to say this though she didn't show it. It was true after all. She couldn't compare even to the pictures of the scantly clad woman on the cards Mustang got. So, why would he ever notice her own card which seemed so foolish.

Mustang shrugged and in an uncharacteristic gesture of what had to be kindness he moved away from the card and picked up the others without so much as looking at them before handing them to his lieutenant who took them gratefully. He could see that she was grateful even if there was hardly a glimmer of it appearing.

Sighing as Mustang headed away Riza barely thought of where he was going as she picked up the last card and headed inside.

Seeing as it was still empty since it was still early Riza quickly distributed the cards saving Roy's for last. Finally, she came to his large office and knowing it was open she entered and left the card on the center of the desk which was strangely empty. Usually by now it was piled higher then his paperwork.

Returning out of the office Riza smiled slightly glad the task was over and done with. Already she had vowed not to do such a thing again. It was just to nerve racking not to mention sad.

Deep in thought she once again found herself hitting into something or someone. This time though the someone was the one that lost their balance and toppled to the ground. Immediately worried Riza snapped to attention to look down and see Mustang frowning slightly. "Sir, I'm sorry sir." she said quickly not even considering what he was doing here so early.

"And here I thought you had good eye sight lieutenant." Mustang said with a chuckle which caused Riza to frown at him.

Getting up Mustang noticed Riza giving her own checkup to make sure she had done no lasting damage. It was in this checkup of hers that Riza happened to see a card lying on the floor. Stooping down to pick it up curious again despite herself, she was surprised to see Mustang quickly slide the card away with his foot.

"Now you wouldn't want to be a snoop would you lieutenant?" he asked as he picked up the card. Riza shook her head then said, "No sir."

As she said this Mustang smiled in a way that made Riza uneasy. "Of course if you show me what was in that card I almost picked up I'll show you what is in this one. And, I promise I won't be bored with whatever you got."

At this he wasn't surprised to see Riza angry but flushed at the same time. "I'll take that as a yet then."

Before Riza could even get a word in Roy had took off to his office. It was as if he had known all along where the card would be. Though, truth be told from the direction Riza was coming in, it only meant she could have been coming from his office.

"Sir, please don't waste your time." she said almost pleadingly. However Mustang just chuckle and shook his head. "I don't think I'm wasting my time. So don't even think about drawing either of those guns to change my mind, that's an order lieutenant."

Riza frowned. It was as if he read her mind. Still, she followed him part of her hoping maybe the card had disappeared or something.

However she had no such luck as she entered the office moments after Mustang. For, on the middle of the table was the card Riza left. And if there had been any doubt in anyone's mind that the card was from her the look of anger and the bending of Riza's trigger fingers was enough to show anyone how anxious she was.

Still, she found herself immobile as Roy picked up the card, looked at it for the longest moment, then opened it. After that he read it and stared at the inside for so long Riza was starting to feel sick. In the time that passed she imagined all sorts of situations. The least of which seemed to be her loosing her position.

However, she by no means expected a large grin that reached up to Mustang's eye to be on his face as he came to her and somewhat awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. "You know, this is by far the best card I ever got."

Despite the fact part of her was screaming that he was just pulling her along Riza found herself in tears at the touching words that she couldn't believe were fake no matter how she tried. So, instead she just said. "Thank you sir." through her tears.

Releasing her a warm smile now on Roy's face he handed her the card she ha almost taken. "As Full Metal would say this would be equivalent exchange.

Taking the card she looked at it only for her tears to begin anew. For, on the card was a beautiful tawny hawk soaring over the land below looking fierce, proud majestic but over all beautiful. Opening it Riza could barely see the words because of her tears that refused to stop despite telling herself to.

Again, the phrase spoke volumes. 'Flying forever through my world I hope you see me with you hawk's eye.'

Closing the card Riza could feel herself smile. It wasn't something she often did but the card was beautiful and it'd be almost inhuman if she wasn't touched.

Seeing his lieutenant happy, perhaps as happier then she'd ever been, Roy smiled. Before he could leave though he felt Riza lean to him and hug him tightly in thanks. "As you said sir, Ed would call this equivalent exchange."

The end...

Jokess- Man, how sweet. The cards speak more then their actions since they can't follow through more on their actions. That and it is not past three in the morning, and my brain is fuzzy. Fuzzy enough to not be sure of what I mean or what I'm trying to say. So, I'll end it here by saying please read and review. 


End file.
